Family
by LordeIsMyQueen
Summary: Maggie, Rick and Carl take back the prison from the governor and his men and try to rebuild their lives. Will it work or will they loose everything including themselves?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the governor had taken over the prison, he had locked up the group in groups of three, he and his men beat the shit out of each and every one of them until they were dead and if the others killed them the process repeated and whoever lasted in the cell was moved to another cell and the process started all over again. Hearing the groans and cries was the hardest thing, they would try and break out but it just ended in getting the shit beat out of them and threatened with a gun or the women were forced to do things in front of the guys and told them they'd raped them if they tried to escape again. Maggie, Carl and Rick were the last three from their group, there was a group of woodbury people but the govenor and his group killed them a week ago; the three were in Maggie and Glenn's old cell where the woman breathe in Glenn's scent each night until it faded and masked with hers, Rick's and Carl's.

I groaned slowly lifting my head enough to see Maggie holding Carl close in the corner of the cell, she had a black eye and and a fat lip, Carl had a a bruised cheek from what looked like from a gun, I sighed _should've killed him when you had a chance, when you found out what he had done to Maggie. Could've waited for him to come back when Andrea died but no, you had to be the good guy _I thought lowering my head back down on the cool concrete

"What happened?" I asked trying to find the energy to move over to them but I couldn't find the energy to move any heavy parts just my eyes and fingers

"They beat the shit out of you till you blacked out." Maggie said crawling over to me wiping blood away with her bandana

"We need to get out of here, I'm not going to be able take much more before I die and then they'll focus on you two...I can't-no, I _won't _let that happened. I promised your father and I promised Glenn I'd keep you alive and I won't have my son locked in here anymore, we're leaving _today_." She nodded

"You need to eat." She said softly handing me the plate, it wasn't much but it was better than starving I guess. **(Author's POV) **Maggie held Carl behind her as Rick held both of them behind him as two of the governor's men came into the cell

"Move out of the way, we don't want you old man. We want the girl." The man said motioning for Rick to move but he shook his head

"No." He stated simply, the man sighed

"I'm going to tell you one more time. _Move out of the way_." Maggie whispered to the man trying to tell him to move but he wouldn't budge, he knew what they were gonna do to her and he wasn't gonna let it just happen, if they wanted her they were gonna have to fight to get to her. The man sighed calmly grabbing Rick by the throat slamming him to the ground making Carl hug onto Maggie and she whimpered softly

"Please, please stop!" She begged as the man raised his fist to Rick but the man just chuckled and punched Rick and turned towards Maggie pushing her out of the way grabbing Carl pulling out his gun pressing it against the boys head, Maggie gasped putting her hands up in surrender

"Start undressing or I'll pull the trigger," Maggie slid off her ratty burgundy long sleeve shirt and black tank top letting them hit the floor revealing her lavender silk cami, Carl tried to look away as she undid her belt hesitantly but the man grabbed his face making him look at Maggie

"Rest of your clothes, I want your husband and son to see what a little slut you are." The man gave her a wicked smile looking at Rick who was holding himself as he slowly sat up, Maggie undid her boots sliding them off and the same with her jeans revealing the lace panties she had meant to show Glenn as a surprise

"Don't have to undress her for them to see she's a lil' slut, her panties and this are doin' it for her." The other man leaning in the doorway smirked running his hand down her back grabbing her ass

"You get away-"

"Whoa, easy there cowboy. Wouldn't wanna be responsible for your family's death now would ya?" The first man smirked as his partner and he pointed their guns at Rick, Maggie knew this was the signal to run, Maggie nudged her head towards the door looking at Carl whose heartbeat went up as he and Maggie punched the men in the groin, Carl ran and hid in a tomb, Maggie pulled up her jeans grabbing one gun while Rick grabbed the other, both shot and killed the men

"Are you okay?" Maggie panted looking at Rick as she did her jeans and boots, he nodded grabbing the machine gun and shot gun they had on them and knives handing her one of each

"Are you?" She shrugged

"I will be-"

"William, Max, everything okay?!" They heard a man yell, they ran down the same hall Carl did holding onto each other's arm for guidance

"Carl!" Rick quietly yelled

"Dad? I'm over here." The boy said stepping out of the shadows a little ways away from them, they pulled him close hugging him tightly

"Alright, we gotta stay together and be quiet." Rick whispered handing Carl a gun and the knife taking the machine gun. Maggie jumped on a guy's back covering his mouth slitting his throat groaning a bit as the two hit the floor, she grabbed his weapons slipping on his jacket as they snuck outside ducking behind a wall

"If we could get to the watchtower we could take them out easily." Maggie sighed ignoring the cold cement against her bare feet, Rick bit his lip trying to think of how to get past the people working in the field

"I'm fastest, I could sneak down there, take down the guards and we could start taking them out." Carl suggest looking at the two adults who gave each other a look, neither sure if it was a good idea or not

"Okay..." Rick sighed handing him another gun, Carl snuck to the gate glad there were walkers lining the outer fence so he blended in. Carl grabbed one of the guards stabbing his knife into the woman's throat cutting her throat open and then stabbed her in the head so she wouldn't turn quickly putting on the bullet proof vest sneaking up behind the other guard stabbing him in the back of the head grabbing their weapons signaling Maggie and Rick to hurry. Maggie helped Rick limp to the guard tower and took their guns

"On three. One...two..._three_." And the three quickly took out each person in the field and then the guards

"We did it?" Maggie looked at Rick curiously

"For now, I'm sure the governor will be back soon now let's collect the weapons and get ready." Rick said standing up breathing uneasily, Maggie helped stand him up and the three slowly walked down the steps calming the horse down

"It's ok Flame." Carl cooed petting the horse while Maggie and Rick collected the weapons carrying them up to the burnout watchtower by the gates

"As soon as this is over with, I'm gonna get started on moving the bodies." Maggie said cocking the guns back lining them at them against the wall so they could switch out to them when the bullets were done, Rick shook his head

"We're gonna rest for a while and then deal with the bodies." Maggie didn't wanna argue so she just nodded and they put on the bullet proof vest calling Carl up, he climbed up and kneeled down between the two. Maggie, Rick and Carl tensed up holding onto their guns tightly as they heard trucks getting closer to the prison

"Hey, open up the goddamn gates, we're-" Maggie fired and shot the driver that stuck his head out the window smirking to herself proud, the others hopped out of the cars firing blindly into the prison field and guardtowers, The three took out each one perfectly in the head, the governor hopped out of the car

"Alright, come on out of there and let's talk like-" Rick growled lowly shooting the man in the chest watching him hit the ground

"I say we torture him." Rick said climbing down while walkers stumbled towards the man biting and tearing out hit flesh, Maggie and Carl followed the man opening the gates killing the walkers, Maggie looked down at the man whimpering begging her to spare him and let him go

"You're really fucked up if you _really _think that's going to happen." She snarled pressing down on his chest with her boot moving her foot on his throat

"Rick plea-"

"Shut the fuck up and get up!" Rick glared pointing his gun down at the man moving Maggie's leg a bit, the man slowly got up keeping his hands up in surrender but they knew just from experience he would try and take control again so the two kept their guns on him, Rick leading him in and Maggie behind him, Carl locked the gates behind them and pointed his rifle at the man as they walked up to the prison locking him in a cell in cell block A, Rick handcuffed him to the bed and the three discussed what to do, they all knew it wouldn't solve anything to torture him but it would make them feel somewhat better. **A few days later **they had tortured the governor or more Rick and Maggie, they didn't want Carl him to like torturing people but the two made sure the governor knew what the three of them went through, Rick removed his other eye, Maggie took off his dick and balls, the two beat the shit out of him with their guns breaking bones; when he turned Carl shot him and they burned his body.

"What now?" Maggie asked softly as she helped Rick slip a clean t-shirt on, he pursed his lips trying to hold back a groan

"I don't know." He said in a low gruff voice turning towards her looking at her bruises and scars

"Carl wants to stay." She sighed rubbing her nape

"What do you want?"

"I wanna stay, I mean we've worked so hard for all of this and we don't have to worry about the governor anymore..."

"But?" Rick said lifting her chin up with his index and thumb

"But can we really run this place by ourselves and can we really live in a place were our entire family has been slaughtered?" She sighed as tears shimmered over her green eyes, he pulled her into a hug

"We'll talk about in a few days. We need to rest and heal." He mumbled, Carl was listening from the hallway and looked down leaning against the wall, he was trying his best not to think of the others, of the blood stains which meant avoiding the cells but one spot would always catch his eye and he'd become angry, angry at himself for not taking out the governor when he and his army were outside their gates but Daryl had talked him out of it, he was angry at his father for not killing the governor all of the times when he had the chance. The three decided to stay, they cleaned up the prison cells, put real mattresses in the cell beds, used the trucks and cars so walkers couldn't get to the fenes and blocked the hole the best they could, took out the things they could use and found a big yellow hummer and a big black jeep which they kept ready to leave just in case something went wrong. They took turns on guard duty, going out on runs and hunting, Maggie and Rick started treating Carl like a man instead of a child. It had been a few months since they had fixed up the prison, it was snowing and freezing cold but it was better than being dead. Maggie blinked furiously as she saw Glenn standing on the outside of the fence looking up at her and Rick in the watchtower, she shut her eyes tightly trying to fight back tears

"You see him don't you?" Rick said as he saw the young woman tense up next to him, she nodded

"Yeah. Are they supposed to be..._so _vivid? Like they're really there..." She whispered looking at him, he shrugged placing a hand on her shoulder

"Lori was, a-and Michonne told me that when she would talk to her boyfriend it felt like he was right there with her." She looked back to the spot where Glenn was and he waved to her trying to lure her down to where he was, it took every muscle in Maggie's body not to go after him _he's not real Maggie, you know this _she clenched onto the gun taking a deep breath while Rick squeezed her shoulder and the two went back to keeping watch glancing over at Carl who was feeding the pigs and birds they found in the woods every now and then to make sure he was okay. Maggie smiled at Carl who was snoring softly under his comforter and then walked to where Rick was eating and sat across from him

"I'm gonna take watch for the night, you should get some sleep." She said pulling a knee to her chest he shook his head

"No, I'll be-"

"Don't fight me on this Grimes! I'm takin' watch and _you _are going to get some sleep." She said sternly shaking her head, he sighed letting his head drop a bit

"Fine but wake me up if you don't feel up to it. Okay?" She nodded standing up slipping on her coat over her dark grey sweatshirt lifting his chin up making him look her in the eye

"Actually _try _and get some sleep this time, we can't afford for us _both_ us to be sleep deprived." He placed a hand on her wrist moving her hand away slowly

"I will, I promise." He nodded, she gave him a small smile zipping up her jacket pulling up the hood walking outside into the dark cold silently thanking god it wasn't snowing or windy. Rick kicked off his boots and pulled the comforter over him putting one arm under his head _she'll be fine, she's strong. We'll be fine and this is gonna work _He assured himself closing his eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**About two years later**: Rick, Carl and Maggie have stayed in the prison, they've learned to use Daryl and Michonne's weapons as great as they used them, they think of them and the others when they use the weapons of their family and think of them every day, sometimes catching themselves having a conversation in their head with each of them or when they need advice. They have let many people live in the prison with them and have built a new family, everyone did their part and they made the prison as safe as they could, collecting cars and putting them around the prison, the rebuilt the part of the prison that was destroyed the best they could. Maggie, Carl and Rick shared a cell as they cells got more people in the prison, getting a queen size mattress which Maggie and Rick slept on while Carl slept on the bunk. People assumed Maggie and Rick were married by their rings, they shared a mattress and were very close; the two have flirted with each other and fooled around figuring it was better to do it with each other than anyone else. Carl is now sixteen, they had been taught how to drive, he has grown to Rick's height, his face and body had matured, his cheeks went from being childish and chubby to chiseled that made the girls in the prison stare, he had started working out with the weights giving himself abs, big biceps and had even had stubble growing, his dark brown hair shaggy and overgrown, he kept it like when he had when they first got the prison. Maggie is now twenty-six, she kept her hair short like it was back at the farm; she worked out with Carl at times so she could defend herself if she needed to and so she could kick the living shit out of someone if she needed to or break up any fights that happened which happened every once in a while. Rick is now forty, he kept his dark brown curly hair like he did when the world first ended so he'd have a while before it grew back out, he worked out a bit but tried not to push it so he didn't pull anything which caused Maggie and Carl to tease him about being an old man and the grey in his beard didn't help which he would shave off after it got a few inches away from his face and let it grow back out enjoying the time without it during the summer as it got too hot.

Maggie and Carl were still asleep, Rick was sitting on the edge of the mattress looking at the stuffed duck Judith had letting out a small sigh _I miss you princess _he thought kissing it setting it back down in his backpack. He prayed everyday Judith wasn't tortured like the rest of them, none of them deserved to be tortured but an infant didn't deserve that pain. **(Maggie's POV) **I woke up stretching and yawning curling up in a ball blinking clearing my vision and saw Rick sitting on the end of the bed roling his ring on and off of his finger, I tried to pretend I was still asleep but he reached a hand on my thigh rubbing his thumb over my jeans

"I'm gonna go relieve Andrew and Elizabeth from watch duty, after we do our chores and make sure everything's okay, you, me and Carl are gonna go on a run. Okay?" He said standing up unbuttoning his shirt putting on a black v-neck putting on his gun/knife belt and boots, I sat up

"Yes Sheriff Grimes." I smirked looking up at him as he leaned down cupping my face kissing me softly making me blush and bite my lip pulling away keeping my hand around his wrist softly rubbing his inner wrist with my thumb, he kissed me again standing up grabbing his rifle leaving the cell. I slipped on my holster, a black tank top and my boots tying my bandana around my wrist waking Carl up, he groaned pulling the cover over his head

"Sun's fucking bright." He mumbled, I rolled my eyes giggling

"Come on we got a big day ahead of us." I said patting his thigh

"Gardening and watch duty is _not _big day Mags." He said looking up at me

"_After _that your dad said we're gonna go on a run so get dressed, eat and get to your chores." I said ruffling his hair before turning on my heel leaving the cell saying good morning to the others as I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water walking outside hearing the growls of walkers rolling my eyes as I started helping the others with the garden. **(Rick's POV) **I chuckled as I saw Carl hurrying with his chores I shook my head pulling out the walkie talkie we used at times

"Carl! Slow down and do your job right or you're not goin'." I threatened, he whipped his head up towards me from across the field and I chuckled

"Maggie, please tell dad I'm doin' my job right!" He said into the walkie talkie looking at Maggie who stood up turning towards him and then me

"Rick, he always does his job right now get back to work. Both of you." She ordered, I chuckled

"Yes ma'am." We agreed, I put my walkie back and turned back to the fences shooting at a walker that had managed to get through the wooden spikes thankful we finally found silencers

"That's the third one this morning. I think we need to put another one out there." Andrew sighed, I nodded

"I'll go move the walker away and then I'm gonna take Maggie and Carl on a run with me, we'll bring back some wood for two more." I said putting my rifle across my chest, he nodded lifting the latch for me as I climbed down and opened the gate closing it back opening the second gate picking up the walker tossing it over the spikes onto a walker that tried coming towards the spikes stabbing a few wiping away the blood on my jeans tossing the other two over the spikes against the fence and then walked inside the first gate walking to the second, Maggie wiped sweat and blood from my face with her bandana

"I'm gonna go do a perimeter check, so make sure you and Carl are ready to go." She smiled pecking my lips, I nodded smacking her ass as she walked away, she tightened up gasping walking along the fences. **(Maggie's POV) **As I got to the fence where the governor and his militia tore down and we fixed letting out a sigh running my fingers over the welded part of the fences and sighed looking down _I miss you daddy, Bethy...Glenn...everyone _I thought closing my eyes. I grabbed my machete putting it in its holster and empty backpacks walking outside seeing Carl and a few other guys hook up a trailer, I raised an eyebrow looking at Rick

"What's that for?"

"We're going to be hauling a lot back." He said as we threw our bags into the trunk helping the others before getting in the car. I looked at the logs we had put in the trailer as I put a duffle bag in the back, we hopped in the car and started driving. I looked around stunned at the neighborhood we were in, whoever lived here was prepared and to be honest didn't seem like they liked company

"Uh...Guys, why exactly are we here?" I whispered looking around, hand on my gun ready to pull it

"We're here checking on a friend." Rick said with his hand on his gun as we dodged the spikes, I furrowed my eyebrows

"Is there where you guys got the idea of the spikes?" Carl nodded scanning the area

"Watch out for traps." He whispered pointing to the welcome mat as the two of them stepped over it, I bent down lifting the corner up gasping as I saw multiple knives and other sharp things, I stood back up placing the mat back over it and walked with them gulping as I stepped over the wire and dodged the axe

"Morgan, you in here?" Rick called out but there was nothing but silence, I slid out my gun slowly

"Rick?" I heard a gruff voice say and a tall black man who had a beard like Rick, his head looked freshly shaven

"Hey Morgan." Rick sighed and the two chuckled hugging patting each other on the back, I slipped my gun back into its holster while Carl hugged the man

"Hey kiddo." Morgan chuckled, Rick smiled taking my hand pulling me beside him

"Morgan Jones, Maggie Greene."

"Maggie Grimes actually." Carl teased smirking, I smiled shaking the man. **(Rick's POV) **I kept my hand on the small of Maggie's back as she and Morgan shook hands

"Nice to meet you." Maggie said sounding relieved, she relaxed some and Morgan nodded

"Same to you. So why are you three here?" He asked walking over to his chair and Maggie looked up at me curiously with her big green eyes

"Well...I was hoping maybe you'd finally come live with us and our group at the prison, it's safe and-"

"How many people have died there since we last had this conversation?" I gulped seeing Maggie and Carl both look at the ground, I sighed rubbing my face stepping in front of the two closer to Morgan

"A lot but it won't happen anymore. We've fixed all of the problems with it." I said trying to assure him but I knew he didn't believe me, he shook his head

"I'm not done here Rick. I still need to clear, I'll come when I'm done." I sighed

"What are you gonna do if a herd passes through and they see you before you can hide up here?" I folded my arms tightly over my chest, he shook his head

"I'll be fine Rick now the three of you should go, it's going to be dark soon." He stood up dusting himself off walking to the window, I looked back at Carl and Maggie giving them a nod signaling for them to wait for me in the car, they nodded and walked downstairs. I let out a small sigh

"Morgan please come back with us. It...It is safer than it ever has been, I swear to you and I would not lie w-we haven't lost anyone in two years and we've secured the prison." He shook his head and stood up

"How long before that en-"

"It won't! I'm making sure of that every day." I looked at the sun knowing it would be getting close to sunset and then at Morgan

"_No Rick_...No, I'm not done here."

"Well when are you gonna be done here?! Morgan, no one can make it alone not just because of the walkers but because everyone needs at _least _one person to be around and talk to and remind them that not everyone is trying to kill them or is the undead trying to eat them." He shook his head

"I'm fine and I'll be there soon. I promise." He nodded looking up at me from his seat near the window, I sighed

"Fine, I'll start coming by more often...maybe help you if you want." I offered worried about my friend, he gave me a small smile

"That sounds alright. You should go before it gets dark." He said looking out the window, I nodded

"I'll see you later." I said before walking downstairs walking outside seeing a few walkers on the spikes growling and clawing jogging to the truck hopping in

"I'm guessing he's not coming with us?" Carl sighed leaning forward, I shook my head

"Not yet." I mumbled starting up the jeep pulling out of the town driving back to the prison. I let out a groan biting my lip harshly as I cut my hand, Maggie whipped towards me once she saw the blood wrapping her bandana around it

"Go inside before the walkers smell it." She shooed me towards the prison as she and the others went back to work on the wood as the sun started to set. I looked at Maggie who cleaned my cut and bandaged it up

"Hershel would be proud." I placed my other hand on her knee, she smiled looking up at me

"I hope so." She leaned in brushing her lips against mine teasingly before pullling away

"Tease." I mutter shaking my head looking down at her hands fixing up my hand, she laughed softly kissing me rubbing my beard with her soft hands and into my hair

"Let's hurry to our cell before Carl gets there." She smirked pulling me to our cell sliding off her top, I smirked moving the curtain over the door unbuttoning her jeans pushing her down onto the mattress straddling her kissing her neck and chest as I unhooked her bra.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 years later, **Everyone was still living in the prison, after they added the second set of spikes they didn't have as many problems but the occasionally had get through their barriers but they fixed them each time and now they were indestructible. They had convinced Morgan to come live with them at prison and just in time before a militia group had been formed and made anyone who was out on their own or house jumping join their group, give up their weapons and food. bullets, arrows, other weapons and food had been created, people learned how to make bread and cheese and how to preserve it for a couple days and people bartered, most towns and places like the prison had farms and hunted and even created their own medicine. Kids were taught in their homes and those who were captured were sent to a school that taught them the things they needed to learn like how to kill walkers, how to shoot, how to clean their weapons, how to fight and kill anyone they "needed" too. Carl met a girl in the prison named Sara who is a few years younger than him, he liked that she was shy and timid until faced with a walker and then she was a badass, the two share a cell but mostly sleep out in the guard tower so they can have some privacy from the others.

Maggie brushed her ten year old daughter's long curly dark brown hair

"Mommy, it hurts!" She whined as Maggie pulled the knots out

"Josephine Judith Grimes hold still or it's gonna hurt even worse. Now this is what you get for waiting so long to wash your hair." Maggie sighed braiding her daughter's hair, JJ pouted eager to get outside and help her big brother with watch duty

"Thank you mama." She chirped seeing her hair kissing her mom on the cheek putting on jeans, a t-shirt and converses running down the hall outside. JJ giggled excitedly as she saw her dad talking with a few people about watching out for the militia group, she ran and hugged onto her dad's leg causing him to chuckle and pick her up

"What's the rule about the militia group peanut?" He smiled

"We shoot first and tell the others to fuck off." She smiled proudly

"That's my girl. Where's ya mama and brother?" He looked around but couldn't find his wife

"Inside getting dressed and he's with the other kids." She smiled hugging her father. Maggie smiled as she watched six year old Daryl Grimes sit with his big brother in the guard tower keeping watch, Rick wrapped her arms around his wife's waist kissing her cheek and neck

"They're gonna be teenagers before we know it." He sighed knowing both of the children were **nothing **like their older brother and would be a handful

"I know...which is why I've been telling you to enjoy their innocence for as long it stays...which means don't teach our ten year old daughter to curse." Maggie smiled rubbing his rough callus hands intertwining their fingers, Rick couldn't help but blush kissing her temple

"Sorry but she's a natural at it." He chuckled while Maggie rolled her eyes watching their daughter read under the apple tree in the field, everything was perfect and normal in this moment...or the most it could be with walkers walking around just outside their fences and living in a prison. **(Carl's POV) **I chuckled as Daryl kept making faces ruffling his hair

"Alright buddy, we gotta get back to keepin' watch." I said standing up from my chair, he sighed standing next to me

"When can I start carrying around a bigger gun?" He asked pulling out his small pistol revolver frowning

"When you're older and bigger, for now that's it bud." I said patting his shoulder, he sighed

"Fine but when I turn ten I want a gun like JJ's." He protested, I nodded turning back to the walkers. I smiled as I kissed Sara pulling her close placing my hands on her hips, she moaned softly wrapping her arms around my neck

"Should we really be doing this here out in the open?" She blushed as I slid my hand over her ass, I chuckled and hugged her

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I lifted her chin up kissing her softly

"I love you too Grimes." She laid her head on my chest and we stood there near the main gates waiting for the others to come back. **(Author's POV) **Maggie looked at her wedding band and remembered the day Glenn gave it to her, she may love may love and be married to Rick now but it didn't mean she didn't think about Glenn and she knew Rick thought of Lori when he looked at his. Maggie looked at her children as they played hide n seek with the other kids, the kids got frustrated when Carl played because he was faster and knew where to look for them but it was why he played with them. The three would never forget their old family, they told Josephine, Daryl and the others about them, about how they had helped them during the beginning, how they lived their lives and how much they would have loved to be with their group.

**The End**

**I hope this was okay for an ending, I wasn't too sure how to end it. **


End file.
